creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Skidder1369/Infection
I sit here in the last few minutes of my life, blankly staring at a wall, letting my skin become diseased like most of my body already has. I can’t remember how or why I’ve become like this but it seems like I’ve been like this for a few weeks or even months. I’m not too sure but it seems like an eternity. It was my friend Jack who first noticed it, but because I was in a fight a few weeks before I thought they were just some bruises, but when they didn’t go away I became concerned. “Hey aren’t bruises meant to go away after a while?” Asked my friend Jack when I showed him the well…… marks I will call them. “Well yeah…. I guess…” We stared at each other or a few seconds before he replied “Hmmm….. Maybe you should wait a few more days, it hasn’t been that long I guess” “Yeah… You never know sometimes” I said laughing quietly. Jack smiled before saying “Yeah I guess so…” I went home that night and went to sleep. The next morning when I eventually woke up, I could barely move my left arm. I rolled up my sleeve to inspect my arm only to see that my arm was blotched with these marks. It was then that I decided to go to the doctor’s, when I got there I would have had 5 different doctors and nurses looking at the marks, each with no idea what it is. “Try taking these pills and tell us what happens and if they work” said one of the doctors said passing me a tube of pills, I went home that night and started to take the pills. After a few days of taking the pills I realised they weren’t doing anything. When I had taken all of the pills I called the doctor’s office but I found it strange when nobody answered the phone. I decided to ring back later and see if they would answer the phone. It had been a few hours before I rang back, a lady answered the phone and said “Sorry our phone lines were down” I then explained to her my situation and she wrote down the message, my phone number and name and would pass it on to the doctor I saw about a week and a half ago. I looked at my body blotched with these marks, the feeling didn’t really hurt but even at the slightest touch could cause great pain. I waited for weeks but the doctor’s office never rang back I didn’t want to bug them so I didn’t ring back… That was a big mistake by now this infection, these marks had started to eat at my skin. I would pick off some of the black dead skin, sometimes puss would leak out, sometimes it would ooze. After a few days of this happening I had sharp pains throughout my body I didn’t realise it then but it was eating my body. I ache in pain, cringing every time I move. It has become nearly impossible to do anything. I feel like I should already be dead but something in me keeps me alive... Though I’m not sure what it is. I know it’s not the will to live because I gave up ages ago knowing that I will lose. I’ve given up knowing that I will die soon. Each day feels like a century. It’s killing me not knowing when I will die because I just want to die at this very moment. The pain is like 1000 knifes stabbing through every part of my body... I’ve just realised how I think I got this disease… It was from that man… At the bar….. I wish I didn’t get drunk that night... If I had stayed home I wouldn’t be like this right now….. God I’m such an idiot…. Well probably just a horny guy looking for a girl that night…. I think it’s eaten my memories…. I’m not too sure exactly but I know that anybody can catch this…. Even you… You probably already have it… just you don’t know it... Category:Blog posts